The Intention
Seireitou was beaten and bloodied. Akujin had proven his might yet Seireitou had no desire to quit just yet. "W-wh-why?! Why did you do all of this? Akujin!" he cried in outright anger. Akujin lifted his head to the sky, a wicked smile curling up on his face. : Flashback: Akujin's first days as a traitor. It had been several days since he had left Soul Society. No one even knew where he was, the Gotei was probably in a panic, well except for his aunt, Amatarou Omaha. Odds are she already suspected something. Akujin walked through the never ending sands of Hueco Mundo for what seemed to be days. Ever since he had read about Arturo Plateado in Seireitei he was bent on obtaining the power of a hollow, but he needed Arturo's zanpakuto, Feix to amass that power. After what seemed to be weeks he stumbled upon a blind hollow named Lucia. "So, you're an Adjuchas? Interesting." he began. "I am looking for an arrancar once feared as devil of Hueco Mundo." he inquired of her. Lucia called out with a roar that was so terrifying that nearby hollows vanished below the sand. Then a spiritual pressure that struck fear into Akujin himself came alive below them as a regular height arrancar emerged from below. "Ar-are you, Arturo Plateado?" Akujin stuttered. "Yes." Arturo replied. "I need your power." Akujin declared, standing tall now. : Flashback Ends Seireitou sat, awe stricken at the account as Akujin told it. "LIES!" he roared. "You cannot use that kind of power." Akujin only laughed at the outburst, "I'm not using it, it serves me now!" he declared. A garganta opened in the sky and out walked Arturo and Lucia still in her released state. Arturo waved Lucia away and she disappeared through the garganta as it closed. Seireitou began to tremble, but managed a response to the new arrival, "We-..We will use everything we have to fight the two of you. That is all there is too it. And you are wrong about something Akujin, a power like Arturo's will never serve you." Akujin became enraged at this response, "If you think the Gotei 13 or your hollow wannabes can stop-" but he was cut off by Seireitou's now infuriated voice, "That's not it! We. Will. Win!" he insisted. Arturo began laughing, "Everything is meaningless when faced with overwhelming power, your forces have proven that here. You think you and your race of shinigami are all that matter. You think you can banish the likes of me to the point where not even fellow hollows will so much as glance at me. Don't make me laugh, I want you to feel my pain, taste it and suffer it. Akujin-sama has given my the chance to do this, therefore, my life is in his hands." Arturo said, finishing his statement. "Akujin!" Seireitou roared charging for both Akujin and Arturo. Two figures appeared from outside the Seireitei's massive gate, heading for the conflict. Akujin lifted his blade and shouted, "Bankai!" the resulting explosion demolishing the Seireitei for miles upon miles, leaving an enormous crater... Category:Ten Tailed Fox